


i'll be chasin you down

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [45]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “Dream, come here, you little bitch.” Schlatt growls as he sprints through the trees, easily following Dream’s trail. His feet pound on the ground as he lands in his footsteps, and he takes a swig of a potion as he runs, grinning as he feels the pounding of his feet get louder.Dream’s body tires, but he forces himself to keep moving, forcing himself to continue moving. He can’t die to Schlatt, not today, not ever, but his body works against him, forcing his legs to slow down, and when he’s nearly made it, nearly out of there, Schlatt pounces.or, respawning except you keep all of the wounds
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 15
Kudos: 293





	i'll be chasin you down

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII
> 
> ive beeen working on this slowly but here we r babey
> 
> title from gucci coffin by josh a and iamjakehill ive had the song on repeat the entire time ive written this

“Dream, come here, you little _bitch_.” Schlatt growls as he sprints through the trees, easily following Dream’s trail. His feet pound on the ground as he lands in his footsteps, and he takes a swig of a potion as he runs, grinning as he feels the pounding of his feet get louder.

Dream’s body tires, but he forces himself to keep moving, forcing himself to continue moving. He can’t die to Schlatt, not today, not ever, but his body works against him, forcing his legs to slow down, and when he’s nearly made it, nearly out of there, Schlatt pounces.

Dream's legs collapse underneath him as the sword enters his body quickly, pulling out as he gasps. Schlatt laughs, the grin clear on his face.

“The mighty Dream, dead by my hand.” He laughs, and Dream wants to surge up, wants to fight him until he no longer again, but the sword enters his body once again, and he feels it push through the other side of his body before being pulled right back out. “How does it feel to be bested, Dream? How does it feel to know what you’re dying at the hand of someone who hasn’t even been here as long as you?”

“Go to hell.” Dream says, coughing, and the blood flies from his lips and drips down the side of his mouth.

“I’ll leave you to die, then.It’s an easy thing to do.” Schlatt says, and Dream gasps when the sword enters him once more. “But here’s a parting gift. For them.”

 _Oh_ , Dream thinks, choking on a gasp as blood drips down from his mouth, _He knows_.

“Fuck you.” Dream manages, and Schlatt gives a grin.

“Have fun.” He tells him, and the smile on his face only mocks Dream, and he walks away as Dream slowly dies, the sword shifting with every movement.

It’s funny, really (not). Dream had thought about all the ways that he could die, and this had never even crossed his mind. He had thought about dying in lava, of course, and had thought about dying to a skeleton, or a zombie, and of course he had thought about dying to a player and he had thought about dying many more ways. But dying impaled on a sword, lying in blood-stained grass as the killer walks away, with his mask broken on his face? This had never even crossed his mind.

He shifts, just the tiniest bit, and the spike of pain that shoots up forces him back down. He breathes, trying to focus, just simply trying to breathe in and out, but the more he does this, the more the pain fills his body, and slowly, he can feel himself slipping away. The blood fills his mouth and he spits it out, turning his head to the side.

This should be good, would be good normally, but the pain that fills his body overwhelms him. Before he can die (before he can respawn on a bed with blood soaked clothes and a sword sticking out of his body) he gets out his communicator and types a message to Wilbur before he can forget (before he can die).

-

When Wilbur gets the message on his communicator, he isn’t expecting much. He’s expecting a tired Dream, maybe even a sleeping Dream who typed the message while he was passed out, his finger moving without meaning.

He isn’t expecting to walk in on Dream lying on his bed with a sword sticking out his stomach and blood dripping down the side.

“Fuck,” He manages, hands moving, trying to find something to do, and he quickly types in his communicator as fast as his hand will go, sending a message to Fundy, desperately hoping the man will answer (desperately hoping that the man is awake, that he will answer). He sends the message as fast as it will allow, before shoving the communicator back into his pocket and sliding his arms underneath Dream’s bleeding figure. Dream groans in his arms, pain fully filling his body, the sword shifting in his stomach, and he kicks the door open before he runs.

The blood leaves a trail on the floor, but he can’t think about that, not yet. He just needs to focus on getting to the med-bay, on saving Dream from an incredible demise, because that’s the most important thing.

He arrives at the same time Fundy does, thanking anything he can think of as he puts Dream on a bed, because he hears the man’s gasp as he puts on his gloves, running to the blonde lying on the bed.

“Wilbur, go and find a healing potion from one of the others.” He asks, and Wilbur nods before he runs out, moving as fast as he can. It’s something that needs to be done quickly, something he can’t pause in, so he doesn’t hesitate.

He stops by Tommy’s room first, and when he sees that the boy isn’t even in there, he searches through his stuff as fast as he can before moving on. Tubbo’s room doesn’t have it either, and he passes by his own, before stopping at Techno’s.

He knocks quickly, and when his brother opens the door quietly, he speaks before he can ask a question.

“Do you have a healing potion?” He asks, and Techno frowns.

“Why do you need one?” He asks tiredly, and Wilbur opens his mouth, a response on the tip of his tongue, but there’s a sudden scream of pain from the med-bay and they both turn, and he turns back quickly, desperation in his expression.

“That.” He says quickly, and Techno disappears inside his room for a moment, and as Wilbur bounces on the balls of his feet, he searches, moving fast, and comes back out with the potion. He hands it to Wilbur, and follows behind him as they both run to the med-bay.

Wilbur had thought the yell was because of Fundy taking the sword out of his stomach, but when he finally stops inside the room, the sword is still there, sticking straight up as Dream breathes heavily and clutches the sheets of the bed. He can hear Techno’s breath catch a quiet fuck slip from his lips, but he ignores it to desperately hand the potion to Fundy.

“Wilbur, can I ask you to do something?” Fundy asks him, and he nods without hesitation, hands coming up. “I need you to rip this sword out of Dream.”

He pauses at that, and when Fundy sees the hesitation in his eyes and the shaking in his hands, he gives a slight nod before turning to Techno with the same question. Techno agrees, but Wilbur can see the nervousness in his face and the anxiety in his eyes.

His hands wrap around the sword as Wilbur settles next to Dream, and at Fundy’s nod, Techno pulls.

Dream makes a choked off gasp as his eyes widen, and Wilbur’s forced to push him down when he nearly sits up, and the sword clatters to the ground beside them as Techno throws it to the side and settles beside Dream.

“Here.” Fundy says, and Techno takes a hold of the glass bottle with a steady hand and gently pours the rest of the healing potion into Dream’s mouth. The man nearly chokes, but Wilbur helps him swallow, and he passes out not long after, head falling against the pillow.

“Do you know what happened?” Fundy asks, a moment later, and Wilbur shakes his head and rests his arms on the bed, leaning his head on top of them.

“That’s Schlatts sword.” Techno says, and his eyes stare at the sword, the blood staining the sides. “I think that fucker Dream.”

“But why would he?” Wilbur asks, “He doesn’t know about us, and as far as he knows, we aren’t with Dream.”

“I think he does.” Techno says, and his head is bowed when they look at him. “There’s no other reason for him to do this.”

“How, though?” Wilbur says, and Techno doesn’t have an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> currently on tumblr at @ransboo


End file.
